


A Taste of Victory

by annjellybean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, side baeksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: Jongdae is bored, and nothing good ever comes from him ever being bored.or in which Jongdae wonders who the best kisser in ot12 is, and it sparks up a 'competition' between Tao and Kris.





	A Taste of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and posted it on [aff ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1276768/a-taste-of-victory-taoris-xiuchen-baeksoo) for a friend's bday, but idk how that site works in terms of uploading things, so I won't use it to upload stuff again probably lol. 
> 
> full disclaimer, i did steal this idea from myself, being that I had written a previous work on this prompt on another ao3 acc and i used some of it in this one lmao. 
> 
> anyways, i hope anyone reading this enjoys it!

Jongdae was bored. It wasn't often that he found himself bored, but there had been a lull to their activities, which meant he and the other members found themselves back home at the dorms with some free time on their hands. 

Head pillowed against Minseok's stomach, he looks up and stares at the boy who is totally engrossed in some kind of game app on his phone. 

Jongdae heaves a dramatically long suffering sigh.

"Minseok-ah!" Jongdae whines nuzzling his boyfriend's stomach. 

"Yah! Don't do that!" Minseok scolds pinching Jongdae's side. "You made me lose!" 

"Out of the twelve of us, who do you think is the best kisser?" Jongdae asks suddenly, ignoring Minseok's glares. 

"I--what?" Minseok stutters and looks at Jongdae with his face scrunched up in utter confusion. "Is this like a trick question? Like do you really want to know, or is this just for me to say I think it's you to boost your ego?" Minseok is genuinely confused. Jongdae squawks unattractively, affronted by Minseok's words. 

"First of all, rude. I don't need any kind of ego boost. I already know first hand that my kisses make you a flustered moaning mess" Jongdae states with a smirk, "but really, I'm curious. Who do you think might be the best kisser?"

"Kyungsoo" Minseok says without any hesitation. "He's got really nice, plump and soft looking lips, and I'm sure he's one of those firm but thorough kissers. You know, the ones that will pin you down, or hold your face while pressing his lips to yours firmly and just kiss the living daylights out of you?" Minseok clears his throat feeling his face flush with color and looks down at Jongdae who is smirking up at him with a raised eyebrow. "You asked!"

Minseok rolls his eyes and shoves Jongdae off of him. 

"So you say Kyungsoo then, interesting" Jongdae hums and once again finds his spot against Minseok's stomach. 

"What about you then?"

"I _was_ going to say you" Minseok snorts and looks down at Jongdae who is fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "but, Baekhyun hyung" Jongdae admits looking up at Minseok with a sheepish smile. 

Minseok gives him a knowing smirk and laughs when it's Jongdae's turn to roll his eyes. 

"You still like my kisses the best though, right?" Minseok asks leaning down to press his lips to Jongdae's in a soft kiss. He goes to pull away but Jongdae whines and brings up his hands to pull him forward and coaxes his lips to part. 

"Well" Jongdae begins after pulling away, "I guess, since I haven't kissed Baekhyun hyung" 

He laughs heartily when Minseok once again pushes him off of him, and the bed for that matter. The older boy goes back to his precious game and forgoes paying attention to his whiny boyfriend. 

-

"Why is Jongdae hyung asking the members who they think is the better kisser of the group?" Tao asks Minseok from his spot on the table. He's having a bowl of cereal when Minseok pads in sleepily into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

Jongdae had burst into his room, hopped on his bed and had asked him who _he_ thought was the best kisser in EXO. 

"He calls it collecting data, I call it having too much free time" Minseok yawns and Tao giggles slightly. 

"Who did you pick, hyung?" Tao asks once Minseok takes a seat across from him. 

"Uh, Jongdae of course" Minseok lies his cheeks tinting pink. He clears his throat and takes a long sip from his coffee. 

"Liar" Tao says laughing with great mirth, "Jongdae hyung whined all night about how you picked Kyungsoo hyung over him" 

"Yeah, well he picked Baekhyun, so we're even" Minseok counters. Tao laughs clapping his hands delightedly at this brand new information, Jongdae hadn't mentioned who he thought was the best kisser. "Who did you pick?" Minseok asks curiously. 

"I picked myself, of course" Tao tells him as if it's obvious, which yeah--it is. 

"Of course you did" Minseok chuckles. 

-

Now, to be fair, and to Jongdae's defense, this whole thing had started out of boredom and stupid curiosity. However, because of his mischievous nature, the whole thing kind of turned into something he wasn't entirely expecting--it was in no way surprising though, the turn out of events. 

Besides, if anyone's to blame, it's Minseok. 

-

"Are you done collecting data?" Minseok jokes a few days later as Jongdae plops down next to him on his bed. 

"Yes!" he exclaims, "can you believe--you, Kris and Baekhyun hyung were the most picked? Kyungsoo and Tao had equal votes" Jongdae reveals. 

"Tao would be really upset to hear that" Minseok says off handedly and shaking his head with a chuckle, "he was sure everyone else would pick him. Not to mention, he bet no one would pick Kris"

"He did?!" Jongdae laughs looking at Minseok, who in turn nods. 

Jongdae gets an idea then, and a wicked smile blooms on his face. 

"Interesting"

"Yeah--wait, Jongdae no" Minseok warns sitting up. 

"What? Don't what? I haven't even done anything!" he says throwing his hands up in defense, but the wicked smirk he's sporting begs to differ. 

"I know that look, and nothing good ever comes from it. Whatever you're thinking, stop" Minseok says making him roll his eyes. He sighs and droops his shoulders in fake defeat. 

Jongdae did not in fact stop. 

-

"So" Jongdae starts off, and Kris quirks a brow at him. "I finished collecting my kissing data. Would you like to know who won the most votes for best kisser?" He asks casually. 

He and Kris are in the midst of a Mario Kart race, while some of the members are out playing soccer. Jongdae thought it would be the perfect time to "set things in motion".

"No, not really" Kris says in a slightly bored tone. He turns back to the screen and proceeds to drop banana peels all over the race track. 

"Really? Because you got a lot of votes" Jongdae tells him in hopes to peak his attention. 

"Of course I did" he says, and Jongdae can't say he didn't expect that much. 

He should've started off with Tao, he was easier to provoke and he'd probably have barged out of his room and confronted all of the members right then and there. 

However, Jongdae really just wanted to stir up some trouble between Kris and Tao--which is why he figured he would try Kris first. The man is quite cocky, and that coupled with that big mouth of his, Jongdae figured he'd get him to say something that he could possibly use to instigate a fight between them. 

Now, to anyone who didn't know Jongdae, they'd think he's some kind of sadistic asshole who got off from starting shit between his friends and fellow members (which okay, maybe he was a little bit, but that isn't the point). The point was, although this whole thing had begun because he was bored, it'd had led him to an amazing opportunity. That which was maybe he could get Kris and Tao to stop with their weird antagonistic flirting, and maybe actually like date or at least a bit closer to that stage of their 'relationship'. 

Honestly, Jongdae was just tired of the UST they oozed anytime they were in the same room--which, it was literally every single day. So could anyone really blame Jongdae?

"It's funny" Jongdae starts, "Tao swore no one would pick you. He was more than sure he'd be the one with the most votes" he says. 

Kris pauses the game and looks at him lifting an eyebrow. 

"First of all, Tao is probably the worst kisser out of all of us, he shouldn't be surprised no one picked him and everyone picked me" Kris scoffs. 

"Tao did get a few votes though" Jongdae laughs enjoying the way Kris rolls his eyes. 

"They're most likely pity votes" Kris says, "everyone knows he's a giant cry baby and they probably didn't want to make him cry" he says chuckling and shaking his head. 

"Or maybe, they actually thought I'd be the best kisser in the group" comes Tao's annoyed voice from somewhere. 

Jongdae and Kris startle, not having heard the front door open. Jongdae's eyes widen, and he mentally curses. That was not the plan. 

"Please" Kris scoffs regaining his signature 'I'm a cool dude' posture. 

"You're an actual asshole. I don't know why you even got a single vote to begin with, if anyone's probably the worst kisser here it's you" Tao tells him frowning deeply, "why'd everyone even pick him? He's mean" Tao whines though this time he's looking at Jongdae. 

Kris resists the urge to snicker at how cute Tao looks stomping his foot, lips all pink and pouty with his hands balled into fists on his side. 

"I told you, he's such a cry baby look at him whining already" Kris teases. 

Jongdae rolls his eyes because Kris sounds really fond rather than annoyed. 

"Not everyone voted for him, Tao. He was just one of the top picked--why, I have no clue" Jongdae laughs. 

Kris smacks him upside the head and gets up. 

"Where are you going, we're going to settle this!" Tao exclaims. 

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Kris asks incredulously, "you gonna beg all your favorite hyungs to vote for you?" he coos. 

"Jongdae hyung, who is the least biased one in our group?" Tao asks suddenly. 

"Uh--Kyungsoo" he answers scrunching up his face while thinking, and just as Jongdae says that, everyone else starts piling into the dorm. 

"Yes?" Kyungsoo pipes up upon hearing his name. He moves to stand closer to where Tao is, noticing Kris and Jongdae on the other side of the couch. 

The rest of the members start to cluster up in the living area and peer curiously over each others shoulders at the scene unfolding before them. 

"Kyungsoo hyung, I need you to kiss Kris hyung and I, then decide who kisses better" Tao explains urgently walking over and placing his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders.

Baekhyun who is just a few paces behind them wails loudly and excitedly, "YEH-HEAAAA! WOO! ALRIGHT!" clapping his hands wildly. 

Kyungsoo on the other hand blinks up at Tao a few times before bursting out in a laughing fit. 

At this, the other members decide it's time for them to scurry off. With wide eyes, they each head towards their respective bedrooms, muttering things under their breaths like:

"Holy shit"

"What the hell?"

And mostly just utter confusion and total doneness with the whole ordeal. 

The only one other member that doesn't sneak away to his room is Minseok. Instead, he slinks towards Jongdae and flicks him on the forehead. 

"Ahwaeee!! What's that for?!" he cries out rubbing at it. 

"This is all your fault. You didn't stop, and now things are about to get really weird" Minseok hisses pinching Jongdae's thigh. 

"Or really interesting you mean" Jongdae snickers. 

Across from them, Kris is losing his patience and he's getting antsy. He'd much rather be in his room right about now. 

Tao is frowning as Kyungsoo's body shakes with laughter beneath his hands. Heaving a sigh, he rolls his eyes. 

Clearly, Kyungsoo thought he was joking. 

With tears now forming in his eyes, Kyungsoo laughs for quite a while and Baekhyun shoots Tao a dopey amused grin. 

Kris is now looking more annoyed by the second, and he shoots Jongdae a vicious glare. He's hoping it conveys all the raging hatred he's currently feeling for the younger boy. 

This was all his fault, if he hadn't gone around yapping and asking stupid questions about kissing, maybe none of them would be here now at this very moment. 

“You’re not actually—are you for real?” Kyungsoo deadpans after settling down. He holds up a hand to stop Tao when he advances on him, making a disgusted 'wtf are you doing?' face. 

He’s taken a minute to compose himself, but clearly Tao isn’t playing around.

“This is not a game, Kyungsoo. Kris is an asshole, and he thinks that he’s a better kisser than I am, so obviously we’re going to have to prove him wrong!” Tao exclaims hotly and Kris snorts behind them.

“So you’re idea of finding out who the ‘better kisser’ is involves you both sticking your tongue down my throat? Dude, no!” Kyungsoo shakes his head furiously. 

Behind him, Baekhyun covers his mouth and giggles like a flustered school girl. He quickly stops though when Kyungsoo shoots him a betrayed look and Kris smirks at him with a raised brow.

“I mean, I’m down, he’s down—what is the problem Kyungsoo?” Tao asks crossing his arms.

"Technically--I never agreed to this" Kris points out raising a finger and pressing his lips into a thin line. 

"You be quiet, no one asked you to speak!" Tao wails fixing him with a glare. Kris makes a surprised face, but otherwise stops talking. 

“The problem is I’m not down!” Kyungsoo exclaims throwing his hands up in the air. “How did this—no, why is this even an argument between y’all?” 

“That’s not really important now, what’s important is that we crush Kris and prove to him that I have mad kissing skills” Tao says.

"You can blame Jongdae" Minseok offers and Jongdae squawks with betrayal. 

"I'm not even surprised" Kyungsoo sighs pinching the bridge of his nose while his other hand goes to his hip. "Is this because of Jongdae's dumb ass data collection thing?"

"Can we all just maybe stop disrespecting me?" Jongdae whines feeling extremely attacked. 

"You brought this upon yourself" Minseok mutters not even trying to feign sympathy for his boyfriend. 

“Wait—okay, so as much as I would enjoy watching Kyungsoo make out with you both, why don’t you just kiss each other?” Baekhyun asks suddenly and all eyes are on him. Everyone's sharing a look of surprise and Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“I uh—”

“I—well, I mean”

Tao and Kris stumble over their words and Kyungsoo smirks at them.

“Actually, that makes perfect sense, what better way to find out who kisses better than to kiss each other” Kyungsoo tells them calmly now that there seems to be a way out for him. 

“That’s really not going to work, Kyungsoo” Tao tries but Kyungsoo just quirks a brow at him.

“No yeah actually, we’d both be involved and biased, so we couldn’t possibly judge fairly” Kris adds crossing his arms over his chest, but even to him it sounds skeptical. 

“I actually already picked Tao as who I thought was the best kisser, what’s to say I won’t be biased towards him already?” Kyungsoo counters and Tao tries not to preen.

“Because you’re not one to be biased, Kyungsoo. Which is why I'm guessing, is the reason Tao suggested we come to you” Kris tells him obviously and Kyungsoo grins at Tao, this is totally an ‘awe, bro!’ moment.

“As sweet as that is, thanks by the way” Kyungsoo says looking at Tao, “it can totally work. C’mon, Kris, let Tao kiss you and just follow his lead. Then Tao can let you kiss him, you take the lead and just kiss him” he explains as if it all makes sense, but then again nothing with any of them ever makes sense.

“I don’t want to kiss him” Kris says drily.

“And I don’t want to kiss you” Tao snipes back.

“Oh what, you afraid you’re gonna like it?”

“You’re afraid you’re going to suck?”

Kyungsoo groans and slaps a hand over his face.

“Just kiss” Baekhyun tells them.

"Okay, yeah, this got interesting super fast" Minseok mumbles from his spot on Jongdae's lap

“Alright, fine, c’mere!” Kris grumbles walking around the couch and over pulling Tao by the sleeve of his shirt. 

Minseok and Jongdae gasp, while Kyungsoo's eyes double up in size and Baekhyun squeals shaking Kyungsoo's shoulder. This is really about to happen. 

“Hey!” Tao exclaims stumbling over his own feet a little. Kris places a hand on his waist steadying him and pulls him flush against him. Tao's eyes are wide and Kris is looking at him with intense concentration. Bringing up his other hand to cradle the side of Tao's face, he slowly leans in.

Tao's own hands had come up to bunch up the soft cotton material of Kris' shirt between his fists. 

“I really don’t think this is—” Kris catches Tao's bottom lip between his, not letting him finish what he was about to say. Not that Tao could've anyways because as soon as Kris’s lips were on his, his brain sort of short circuited and all he could think about at the moment was how Kris’s lips felt surprisingly soft against his own slightly dry and chapped ones.

The kiss itself was actually really nice, like insanely nice. It was bone shaking pleasure, cheesy walking on sunshine, weak in the knees kind of nice. A kind of kiss that bloomed warmth in the pit of Tao's tummy, and soon spread across his entire body like a blazing fire. It was the kind of kiss that made Tao think ‘why the hell have we not been doing this before?’. 

Kris' lips molded perfectly over Tao's, soft, warm and wet. Tao groaned, mentally cursing Kris for actually being quite the skilled kisser. 

Kris pulled away slowly eliciting a small whine from Tao who cleared his throat in order to cover it up. Kris let's go of him and Tao steps back hoping some distance would help clear the haze clouding his brain. 

“Well?” Kris asked his breathing just on the side of panting.

Tao swallowed thickly, willing his heart to calm the hell down enough to let him think clearly.

“That was—it was, like I mean it was” he says scratching the back of his head and biting at his lips where he can still feel Kris’s.

“Good? Okay? Nice? Displeasing? Awful?” Minseok says helpfully, and right they were all still there.

“Yeah, yeah it was nice, yeah nice” Tao says blowing out a breath trying his hardest not to look at Kris right in the eye. “It was nice” he sighs and looks up just in time to see Kris’s cheeks tint over in a light pink shade.

“So is it Tao turn?” Baekhyun asks brightly unable to keep the blinding smile off of his face. 

“Right, right, Tao's turn” Kyungsoo says waggling his brows suggestively a huge grin on his face. 

“That’s right, yeah okay, let’s do this then” Tao says now crowding back into Kris’s space and taking his face in both his hands. Kris in turn just quirks a brow,his hands firmly going back to Tao's waist waiting to be kissed. “Oh fuck this” Tao breathes out and just dives in for the kiss. They stumble backwards falling onto the couch; Kris not quite prepared for Tao enthusiastic antics.

This sends Minseok and Jongdae off their spots as they scramble away trying not to get squashed by their member's bodies. 

“I think maybe we should leave” Baekhyun whispers and Kyungsoo nods with wide eyes. Minseok and Jongdae nod as well as Tao straddles Kris' waist eliciting a groan from him. They hastily make their way out of the dorm, everyone but Baekhyun mildly traumatized. 

Kyungsoo takes mental note to congratulate them later though.

**Author's Note:**

> *spirit fingers* tadaaaa, that's it, that's my fic lol. okay bye.


End file.
